Hollow Takashi
:"An existence beyond good and evil." - Shadow Rage Hollow Takashi (ホロー隆, Horō Takashi), more properly called The Evil within Takashi's conscience (悪崇の良心に, Aku Takashi no ryōshin ni) or Dark Kaen (闇の火炎, Yami Kaen), is a powerful entity that resides within Takashi's inner world. The hollow came to exist when Takashi, a Shinigami captain of great power, developed a Hollow inside his soul as a result of hollowfication, a commonality among the Vizard. Though a neutral existence one that doesn't interfere with the real world, the hollow seems to have a desire to take control of Takashi's body. Among the series' most prominent antagonists, Hollow Takashi is the longest-recurring villain in Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul story, randomly appearing in a majority of arcs. His darkly presence can be felt whenever Takashi dons his inner Hollow's mask, and although the Hollow was defeated, he himself implied a possible return. He is also sometimes referred to as the White Hollow (白ホロ, Shiro horō). Appearance His overall appearance is practically the same as Takashi's; they look identical, only with his color scheme the opposite of Takashi's. Like Takashi, he is fairly tall, lean-built, pure white-skinned man. With short white hair, black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. He also has black nails. While Takashi is shown wearing dark colors most of the time, Dark Kaen on the other hand wears all white clothing, as his current standard attire consists of a black shirt, white pants, with a white jacket, and white shoes. He will sometimes like Takashi appear to wear a white colored coat, having large black diamond patterns along its bottom half. It should be noted that this coat looks very similar a captain's haori (White with black diamonds). He will sometimes appears in Takashi inner world wearing a white Shihakusho uniform with a black cloth belt, reminiscent of Takashi in his earlier years as a Shinigami. Born from a Hollowfication process, Hollow Takashi or Dark Kaen represents the dark side of Takashi's soul. He has stated himself that he embodies every negative aspect of Takashi, stating, "Your rage, your pride, your selfish ways, they give me form and substance!". As he resides within Takashi's soul, he has become a manifestation of Takashi's very spiritual power, meaning Takashi's Shinigami powers also draw strength from him. Personality Dark Kaen is the embodiment of all of Takashi negative emotions, he is cruel, sadistic, violent, and will take any opportunity to take over Takashi soul. He is a being with great desire for power and will help Takashi in times to become even more powerful, so that it can utilize it once he takes over, he has stated that despite Takashi great spiritual power it still pales in comparison to his own, indicating an arrogant disposition. He taunts Takashi as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, though he relishes the idea of taking Takashi's powers for himself. He also seems to respect Sogetsu's spirit to a certain extent. Unlike his good counterpart who has a sort of hero complex, Dark Kaen shows no such emotion and does not care for the lives of innocent people, he is even willing to kill with a smile. He also enjoys a good challenge and wishes to fight against the strongest of opponents in order to prove his superiority and power, unlike Takashi who usually doesn't go into battle head on unless it is a necessity; Dark Kaen will even fight the strongest of opponents head on. Since he has knowledge of Takashi's skills in interrogation & torture he will use extreme force to get the information that he desires out of an enemy. In battle Dark Kaen is absolutely ruthless, he is cunning and manipulative and will use any means necessary to bring down his opponent, even if he has to trick an opponent or use mind games to intimidate or humiliate them. He is arrogant, disrespectful and usually belittles or taunts his opponents in battle. Dark Kaen has a battle style similar to a berserker, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with great strength and force. Even when an enemy may prove to be stronger than him, he doesn't show much surprise or concern. This makes him very unpredictable and hard to figure out as he fights with no restrictions or with no sympathy, thus making him a truly fearsome combatant. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmen Specialist: Hollow Takashi is proficient in the skill of swordsmanship using the years worth of combat experience that his counter part has gained to his advantage, even adding his own skills and techniques to them. His ingenuity in it is much greater than Takashi's as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. His style of sword play relies more on instinct and berserker like body movements with powerful strikes. He is quite adept at using his zanpakuto and uses his skills with little to no regard towards his own well-being. His preferred style of combat when engaging an enemy in battle seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown to be like Takashi highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. When fighting against an opponent he prefers to take advantage of his great agility which allows him to attack his opponents from various angles to confuse them into submission. :Number Two: Samidare (撫で斬り, "Summer Rain" or "Early Summer Rain"): This technique allows the user to thrust his blade with extreme force and speed, it can easily pierce through opponents protected by steel skin. Hollow Takashi thrusts his blade multiple times with only one hand. The opponent can be injured with multiple piercing attacks so precise, that they receives wounds all over their body. Immense Spiritual Energy: Even when compared to Takashi standards, Hollow Takashi has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Vergil Oscuro once commented that Takashi's very presence is monstrously frightening and that his reiatsu level is even higher than his own. He is capable of exerting his spiritual energy around the atmosphere causing people around to fall to their knees or sweat in fear. Due to the sheer amount of his spiritual energy it allows him to fight for prolonged periods of time without much difficulty and even when worn-out in battle, he can still continue to fight effectively while capable of unleashing a barrage of attacks from his zanpakuto or even unleash and maintain his Shikai. Hollow Takashi has commented that his spiritual power is worlds apart from Takashi and that his counter parts spiritual energy pales in comparison to his own, though this might have been only a show of arrogance from Hollow Takashi part. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. The color of his spiritual energy is white with a dark green outline. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from Takashi's experience, Hollow Takashi is a highly capable unarmed fighter. He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, as he is capable of fighting against his counter part Takashi who is a master hand to hand fighter. During their brief encounter in Takashi inner world, Hollow Takashi was able to block a straight punch from his counter someone who in his own right is a dangerous hand to hand fighter. Hollow Takashi was able to come out of the bought with nothing more than a small bruise on his shoulder. This shows he is capable of fighting against master level hand to hand combat fighters. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his arrogant and sadistic demeanor, Hollow Takashi has shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning fighter. Like his counter par he possesses great instincts and intuition in battle which allows him to become aware of his surrounding and keep his guard up so that he can reacts to danger in time. While regularly mocking Takashi, his mocking would also have hidden and deep rational knowledge behind it that would ultimately help Takashi comes to better understand himself and his powers. Hollow Takashi's intellect has also been useful in battle. He can quickly realize mistakes in Takashi's own battle tactics and correct them or almost instantly adapt to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Possession: Hollow Takashi is capable of taking over Takashi's body and powers when Takashi falls unconscious in a fight. In this occurrence, Takashi's sclera blackens and his irises glow golden-yellow. Flash Steps Master: In addition to greater raw strength, Hollow Takashi is also noticeably craftier in his movements than Takashi. Due to his battle style his attack patterns are generally harder to read and keep up with, allowing him to strike down his opponent easier. When his awesome speed is combined with his great agility it makes him an even more dangerous opponent. Enhanced Agility: Like his counter part, Hollow Takashi is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his superb agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Takashi has a great amount of physical strength and is much more powerful than Takashi, overpowering Takashi very easily. His physical strength is already much greater than Takashi's. Zanpakutō Sōgetsu (草月, Grass Moon ; "Hunter's Moon" in the English dub): It seems Hollow Takashi possess his own version of Takashi's zanpakuto. When sealed, Sōgetsu takes the form of a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, with a simple circular frame. It has a white handle with the black kanji symbol yo (与), which translates to godsend in the center surrounded by leather wrapping on the top and bottom of the handle and white sheathe. As stated by Hollow Takashi Sōgetsu is one of the most powerful kido-type Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As Hollow Takashi is able to use a wide variety of abilities and is not restricted to only one or two techniques in either shikai or bankai form. Hollow Takashi's control over Sōgetsu's power is even greater than his own counter part as he has shown to use a technique or two without releasing his zanpakuto fully into its shikai state. Since Takashi developed Hollow Takasji as a result of hollowfication), Sogetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Takashi's power and share the same spirit body in Takashi's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Sogetsu takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Takashi with a strong desire to take control of Takashi's body and power for himself. :Kageryū suto-ha (影龍スト波, Shadow Dragon Moon Wave): An original technique that was created by Hollow Takashi and is one of his signature move. Its strength is comparable, if not greater, to his counter part Takashi's Kōkyō Hakai (交響破壊,'' Symphony of Destruction''). When Hollow Takashi charges his spiritual energy into Sogetsu and then releases, a massive amount of spiritual energy in the form of a blue dragon made of energy and surrounded by lightning. Hollow Takashi is able to release multiple dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. When released from his blade the path of these potent blasts can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. *'Shikai': The Shikai command of Sōgetsu is "Awaken" (目ざめる, mezameru). Sogetsu's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. Its blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. The blade itself features a thick, two tone white and black blade. The distinctive hilt is wrapped with white cord and accented with black-colored menuki guard with a white decorative cord tied around it. An almost skirt-like decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a black moon design right as it meets the string-crossguard. The hilt is black with a gentle decorative bend although most of it is wrapped in bandages; the end of the hilt is further decorated with a pagoda-shaped finial with a white chain that dangles. Due to its sleek straight form the blade is sharper than most regular zanpakuto which makes it easier to cut an opponent. In addition to these changes, it gives Hollow Takashi a wide array of abilities. :Shikai Special Ability: The main ability of his zanpakuto allows Hollow Takashi to absorb into his blade, spiritual energy from the surrounding area, from an opponents attack, or from within his own reserves, then convert and release it into forms of highly condensed spiritual energy capable of producing various white-colored with a green outline energy based techniques. But as stated by Takeshi it isn’t as simple as that, as it requires a much greater understanding of how the ability works and also of spiritual energy. Takashi compares Sogetsu's ability to that of the real moon, how the sun actually strikes its own light on portions of the moon's surface and how the moon emits the sunlight from those portions of its surface into the form of moonlight directing it back towards the earth. Hollow Takashi has yet to display the Empathy (情感, Jōkan) ability of his zanpakuto the reason for this is unknown at the moment. He only displayed these abilities in Takashi inner world during his fight with Takashi for control and has yet to display any of theses abilities on the outside world :Sougetsu is capable of producing various white-colored energy techniques. Hollow Takashi can perform five abilities of Sougetsu's with numbers from one to five that corresponds to its different abilities. Out of all the five abilities he has currently demonstrated three but has stated to his counter part that he is capable of using the other two abilities. Whenever he seems to use an ability his weapon produces a sort of whistling noise similar to fireworks. :*'Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Daiichi no - Kōkyō Hakai' (交響破壊草月奏曲第一の, Grass Moon Sonata Number One - Symphony of Destruction): This technique is one of Sogetsu's offensive ability. From within the blade Takashi is able to fire concentrated blasts of white-colored energy. The energy blasts are quite destructive and he is able to control them with great efficiency, and can even change the size, shape, and force of them. His version of the ability is powerful enough to match and even overpower Takashi's version of the technique. When used in Shikai, these potent blasts are white with a green outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Ban no - Seiiki' (交響破壊草月奏曲第一の, Grass Moon Sonata Number Two - Sanctuary): This technique is one of Sogetsu's defensive ability. It creates a energy barrier or shield made up of spiritual energy, it takes the forms of a large octagonal-shaped disk and can be formed from any side of the body front or back. The barrier will be activated once the name of the technique is called out. It is quite a powerful barrier which can protect almost any part of the body and it will form itself whenever an attack almost reaches Hollow Takeshi in order to protect him. The barrier is strong enough to easily block a point blank range attack from his counter part with no repercussions to Hollow Takashi himself. :*'Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Sū san no - Kijo' (草月奏曲数三鬼女, Grass Moon Sonata Number Three - The Siren): This technique condenses the energy observed in Sogetsu's previous abilities into the form of multiple white colored tangible ropes, emanating from the blade that can be subsequently used or manipulated in order to bind and ensnare an opponent, this restrict an opponents movements completely. Once the opponent is sufficiently captured or subdued the ropes begin to glow as well as grow in size this means an opponent's reiatsu is being absorbed. The large spiritual ropes will completely take down an opponent and the absorbed reiatsu can be used to heal wounds and revitalize Hollow Takashi reiatsu or can be turned against the opponent, either seriously injuring them or killing them in the process. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed or performed. Hollow Powers Hollow Form: At certain times hollow Takashi takes full possession of Takashi's body. The body undergoes a full transformation into a Hollow creature. His mask resembles a demonic human skull, complete with a jaw joint which covers his entire head and from the lower part of his face up to the eyes is covered in black color. This full Hollow is shown as a chalk white humanoid creature with large claw like hands which are retractable and feet with black marking which is covered all around it noticeably much more muscular body. It possesses reptilian eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask and small spike like extensions coming out from various parts of its body. Unlike normal Hollows, this form is capable of using an actual weapon, using Sogetsu much like Takashi himself does. This form as stated by Takashi is supposed to represent the madness of his inner hollow and as such is terrified of this form, due to its unnatural and destructive capabilities. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Like some Gillian-level Menos Hollows, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. It was able to regenerate one of its arm that was cut by the vizard Kagami Kyosuke instantly without much difficulty. *'Enhanced Kōkyō Hakai': The Full Hollow's Kōkyō Hakai appears in the form of black spiritual energy and it completely surrounds Sogetsu shikai form. The true extent of its power is currently unknown as it has never been utilized in this form. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': Even when only partially transformed, the Hollow's spiritual energy is greatly increased. Upon awakening, the Hollow form was powerful enough to break free from a full-powered Level 75 Bind Spell that was casted by a hollowfied vizard that was present during the transformation. When released several of the vizards that were present during the transformation commented that its spiritual powers has become dense and more corrupted. *'Cero': This Hollow transformation can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his hand entirely. The blast is strong enough to over power a enhanced Kōkyō Hakai that fired by the full hollow and was instantly absored by one of Kagami Kyosuke space wraps which was then was reflected back at the hollow. This Cero is crimson and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant another vizard who was present at the time to summon his Hollow mask. *'Enhanced Strength': This full Hollow form was able to push back Kyosuke Kagami with little effort, and put all of the Vizard who were present at the time on the defensive with just brute force. Its physical strength greatly increased. *'Enhanced Speed': While in this state, his speed also increases greatly. He was able to outclass Kyosuke Kagami Hollow enhanced speed. :Resurrección: Sōgetsu Saigoshiki: Luna Llena (草月最後の式：満月 ルナリーナ, Runarīna; Spanish for "Grass Moon Sonata Final Ceremony: Full Moon, "''Japanese for ''"Grass Moon Final Ceremony: Night Moon"): During his fight against Vergil Oscuro Takashi fell unconsious after fighting a long hard battle against Vergil's second release form, Hollow Takashi used this chance to gain control of Takashi's body once again. After a brief chat with Vergil he picked up Sogetsu and then said the command phrase, a sort of white liquid started to emanate from his body which then completely enveloped him, transforming him into a white phantom like being. Hollow Takashi states that he named this form after Vergil's own ressurection release. :Resurrección Special Ability: His natural abilities are further enhanced by his release. :*'New Hollow Form': Once again Takashi Kosuda's body was taken over by Hollow Takashi during his fight with the second espada Vergil Oscuro the resulting full transformation is physically very different in appearance and far more powerful than originally shown. In this form, Takashi has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole on the middle of his chest, decorated with blue markings stretching towards the hole, originating from the base of his neck, taking on a fork like design with the hollow hole in between the two curved lines. The blue design or marking are very similar to the marking on Takashi original mask. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same as his original hollow mask, it covers Takashi's entire head with the exception of small hole in the back for his hair. Its markings are different and similar in color to his original mask as it has two marks stretching past the eyes and lower jaw, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. His face is covered in a white canvas with two blue marking on both sides of the face and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist and also consists of a white hakama, with black and white boots. This form can be best described as being phantom like, when Takashi first transformed into this new form Vergil Oscuro could not discern what Takashi had turned into whether this transformation was a new hollow form or something entirely new. Hollow Takashi has stated that he is the only one who is currently capable of using this new form, since Takashi is yet to fully understand the true depths of his hollows powers. :*'Telekinesis': Quickly after transforming, Hollow Takashi was able to call Sogetsu back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. He can also lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling it with the use of his hands. :*'Cero Verde' (緑色閃光, (セロヴェルデ), sero vuerude; Spanish for "Green Zero", Japanese for "Green Hollow Flash"): His own unique Cero which is a green cero with a light golden outline is exceedingly more powerful than a arrancar's regular cero, capable of completely overwhelming Vergil's Dragón Jabalina technique when the latter was in his second released form and can cause large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. He fires this new green cero from either of his fingers or from the palm of his hand. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and the force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent like Vergil Oscuro hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He was also able to fire this green cero from the tip of his zanpakuto. This Cero presumably can only be used while he is in this new released form. :*'Overwhelming Spiritual Power': The true depths of his spiritual power is unknown, but Takashi's already immense spiritual power increases drastically, as it is easily able to overwhelm Vergil who was at the time in his second released state. The sheer strength of his spiritual power was great enough to terrify Aoko Sonozaki, Kurayami Shiki, and Miya Hana who sensed his spiritual pressure far away from Takashi’s battle field at the time. His spiritual power is transformed into a special type of energy that is said to be the purest and most-powerful kind, which Hollow Takashi calls the highest echelon of power. He also said that achieving the use of this type of power would take Takashi several years of discipline and grueling training. He then added that an extra requirement was that Takashi had to be receptive to this power and possess a desire to correct the world around him, operating on a higher plane of existence and transcending the physical realm, all of which are qualities that Takashi does not possess at the moment. :Enhanced Kageryū suto-ha: Hollow Takashi is able to use a more enhanced version of his original technique the Kageryū suto-ha. In his new form the strength of the attack is comparable, if not greater, than Vergil Oscuro's second release state's Cero Oscuras. Hollow Takashi charges his spiritual energy into Sogetsu and then releases, a massive amount of spiritual energy in the form of a white-silver dragon made of energy and surrounded by lightning. Due to the enhancement of this technique in Hollow Takashi new form he is unable to release multiple dragons, due to the force and strength of the technique. While he can use this technique in succession, he has difficulty controlling the trajectory of the dragon and prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself. :*'Immense Strength': In this new form Hollow Takashi is capable of destroying a portion of the surrounding area with the wake of a single slash of his sword. He is capable of easily tearing off Vergil's left arm without resistance from the Arrancar's enhanced Hierro. He is capable of crushing Vergil's strongest attack, the Dragón Jabalina and force it to collapse with his bare hands when the latter was about to use it a second time, before he even got the chance to throw it. Hollow Takashi's skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto strong attack, without any damage inflicted on him. He easily slashed Vergil from his right shoulder to his lower left hip through his enhanced Hierro. He was also able to send Vergil back with a kick to the stomach several yards away crashing into the ground. :*'Sonído': In this new form Takashi manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Vergil's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Vergil also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonído instead. Hollow Takashi's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that he is able to use it as a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second. With his level of skill in Sonído he is able to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy. :*'Regeneration Ability': In this new phantom like form Hollow Takashi seems to possess a degree of regenerative ability, as he was able to heal his damaged arm to the point where it does not show any signs that it was injured in the first place. After Vergil shatters Takashi phantom like mask, the energy from his Hollow transformation surrounded him and came back to him as some sort of energy that regrew the lost flesh that made his Hollow hole (as a result of Vergil Oscuro's Cero Oscuras) and even fully rejuvenated him of his injuries, Vergil commented on hollow Takashi unique regenrative ability. Trivia *His personality and several aspects of the character are based of Hollow Ichigo's from the main canon, due to Hollow Ichigo being one of my favorite characters in bleach. He is also going to be a recurring villain in Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul, and will most of the time try to take over Takashi body. But I may expand his role as I write my story along. *As stated by Hollow Takashi himself, the reason for his existence is so that he can take over Takashi body and devour his power for himself, this shows he has an innate desire for great power. He is also willing to help out Takashi whenever his life is in danger, the reason for this is because if Takashi were to be killed that it too would cease to exist, Hollow Takashi will not allow this to happen and will lend his dark powers to Takashi. *This unique entity is often referred to as Hollow Takashi by most, but the author (myself) likes to refers him as Dark Kaen, since it differentiate him from Takashi. Hollow Takashi has stated that he doesn't know what he is and doesn't seem to care, his only concern is to gain all of Takashi power. *He is also meant to be an antithesis to Takashi, as stated by Hollow Takashi he represents all of Takashi's rage, pride, selfish desires, and that these are the emotions that gives him form and substance. In a way he is everything Takashi is not, and is the perfect counter part, representing two sides of the same coin. *Hollow Takashi only used Sogetsu's shikai abilities inside Takashi inner world during his battle for control against Takashi, but he displayed his own unqiue abilities in the real world as well as capable of using his own ressurection form, which he states he named after an arrancar's release form. Quotes * (To Sogetsu) "Sogetsu... try to keep him alive as long as you can and train him well... because soon the day will come, his power will become mine and mine alone once and for all. So for now keep an eye on that one, he will need your wisdom and guidance". *(To Takashi Kosuda) "What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot? If you just stand there like a dummy... You are going to get yourself killed! I guess I have no choice but to step in and take care of your mess". *(To Kyosuke Kagami) "Who I am, you ask? You don’t need to know that! But what you do need to know is that I am going kill you right here and now. Prepare yourself". *(To Takashi) "Just look at her. So sleek. So powerful. So... beautiful, like some great golden goddess. Of course, any sensible person would know how to use her abilities the right way. But, no, you use Sogetsu's power to protect the weak and the helpless, with no strings attached. How pathetic can one person be that you don't even realize the power that you have in your hands? Enjoy your reign while you can, Takashi. For surely as night follows day, there will comes a time all that great power will be mine". *(To Takashi) "You think you have what it takes to control my awesome power! You fool, you're always guided by your weak emotions and sentimentality, and you can't grasp the bigger picture here. You're nothing more than a weak pathetic reflection of my greatness!" '' *(To Vergil Oscuro) ''"You fool! Don't you realize it yet that despite all your power, all your effort you still don't compare to me and you never will!. So now its time for you to die". *(To Takashi) "You think I am going obey a master who is weaker than myself, not a chance, I don't know what Sogetsu wants and to be honest I don't really care but I refuse to get cut into pieces with you. If you are going to continue being weak then I'll just have to kill you myself, and take your power as well". *(To Takashi) "No, you aren't. You're going to join me. Think about it, Takashi. With your intellect and my supreme power. Together we could rule this world. No one will able to stop us. We'll walk as gods among men". *(To Takashi) "Every man has a weakness, Takashi, no matter how superhuman or powerful he may be. I've embraced my destiny. Now embrace yours. Together we could forge a new future. And if you don't join me I’ll make sure everyone you love will suffer at my hands". *(To Takashi) "You can't kill me. I'm what drives you. I'm what gives your life meaning and purpose. I'm your soul, you weak pathetic little man. I'm the real Takashi Kosuda!". *(To Touko Sonozaki) "You were right about me all along, Touko. I am the villain of this story". Category:Hollow Category:Male